The present invention relates to a device for making frozen confections such as ice cream and sherbet mainly for use in a home.
Heretofore, a conventional device for making handmade frozen confections such as ice cream comprises an outer vessel and an inner vessel located in the outer vessel with a certain clearance held therebetween, and the clearance is filled with a plurality of broken pieces of ice with a certain amount of salt added thereto so that the inner vessel is cooled by the ice thereby permitting the material for making the frozen confections contained in the inner vessel to be frozen while the material is held in stirred condition.
With such a method described above, the temperature of the broken pieces of ice of the size of about several cm with 15% of salt added thereto reaches theoretically -15 deg. C., but the actual temperature reaches only about -15 deg. C. at the lowest and, since the outer surface of the inner vessel is merely held in point contact with the respective broken pieces of ice, the material contained in the inner vessel can not be cooled rapidly, and, therefore, it takes fairly a long time until the desired frozen confections are completed.